Dawn Of Souls
by buizelisgod
Summary: Sixteen sexy chapters of my Dawn of Souls team going through the game. And there's no romantic, self sacrifice bullcrap so just turn back to your Sparklepires and Stephenie FAIL Meyer
1. Dawn of Souls

Dawn of Souls

It was the worst of times. The world was in peril. People were being killed by creatures that once were being held at bay. The people of Pravoka watched in horror as Tiamat laid waste to the Lufenians. The Lich demon rotted the land and let his army of the undead run wild and slaughter the people of Elfheim and Melmond. Marilith the demon of flame danced about the area around Crescent Lake casting everything she touched into flame. The kraken caused the seas to rage and sank the shrine of Gaia. No one was safe… But people believe in a prophecy…One that is patiently waiting to be fulfilled…They believe in the four traveling crystals and that someday all this will end…


	2. Yasha and Jenni

Yasha packed down the mud by her door. Melmond had seen better days. "This vampire really needs to get a hobby" she said as she observed the long scratch marks on her white fence. "Hey Yasha! Did he get you" her friend Jenni yelled from across the street. Yasha smiled a little and walked over to her. "Nope… What about you" she said. Jenni shrugged and looked around. "Jenni… Even you know that this has to stop…Sooner or later the vampire and Lich's army are going to realize that they can get in our houses" Yasha said. Jenni went pale at the thought and looked down.

Jenni suddenly got a good idea. "Cornelia" she said. "What about it" Yasha said. "I have a hunch that the crystal of Earth resides there" Jenni said. "Yeah and what if you're wrong? What if we go and we don't get any leads and we come back only to sweep what's left of Melmond up in a dust pan and throw it away" Yasha said. "It's worth a shot" Jenni said. Yasha frowned. She was reluctant to do it, but Jenni was almost never wrong. "Alright. We leave for Cornelia under the cover of darkness" Yasha finally said. That night, Jenni and Yasha left Melmond praying that their home would be safe while they were gone.


	3. JT of Cornelia

Cornelia was the homeliest place you could live. The guards destroyed any suspicious characters and the king was nice. JT was the second child of a Master in servitude to his royal highness. She also was the bearer of the crystal of Earth. JT never thought of the world's predicament as her problem until it came knocking on her door. JT had just got back from the market when she noticed two people walking up to her door step. "Hey! What business do you have with me" she called.

"Oh really? The Earth crystal you say" JT said. "Yeah. We need you and the bearer of the Air crystal to help us save our town" Yasha said. "I don't know anything about an Air crystal but I do have the Earth crystal" JT said. "It doesn't matter… We need you to help us find the other then" Jenni said. "First Garland and now two wanderers" JT thought. "Alright! I shall pack my things and gather as much information as I can. We'll depart at dawn" JT said.


	4. Kohona The Misunderstood Thief

"So much walking…My feet are killing me" Yasha said weakly. JT sighed and swung her rucksack around to her front. She knelt in front of Yasha. "Get on" she said. "Um no thanks" Yasha said. "Dude just get on… If we're attacked when we're weak then we'll die" JT said. Yasha got on. "Where are we anyway" Jenni asked. "If I'm not mistaken then Pravoka is right over that hill" Yasha said. JT stopped and shivered. "Yasha… Run" she said. "What do you mean" Yasha asked. JT threw her and turned around. A band of ogres led by their chief had been trailing them.

They destroyed JT. "Oh crap! What do we do now" Yasha asked. "It's been nice knowing you Yasha" Jenni said. They waited to be beaten but it never came. "Looks like you could use a little help from…" someone obnoxiously yelled. Yasha opened her eyes. A tall youngish looking girl dressed in green stood in front of them. "I am Kohona the tragically misunderstood thief of Pravoka" she said. Her Wyrmkiller sword ended them all in one fatal swoop. "I heard from the KO'd one that you're looking for the bearer of the crystal of Air…I'm your girl if that's the case" she said.


	5. Swift Kohona! To Save JT

"Mmmm… She's been poisoned and so far only one of her lungs is failing her" Kohona said as she gently pressed and rubbed on JT. Yasha and Jenni frowned. "If we can get her to Crescent Lake then they can heal her" Kohona said. Jenni helped Kohona get JT on her back. "I may not seem trustworthy but I can tell that you have no other choice" Kohona said. They looked in her deep amber eyes and understood and trusted her. JT groaned and tightened her grip on Kohona's shoulders. Jenni and Yasha had a hard time keeping up with Kohona. She was built for getting away in a pinch and they were made to fight their way out.

Kohona stopped on the shores of Crescent Lake and tied her bandanna around JT's mouth so she could breathe right. Jenni and Yasha had never seen anyone move through water like that. "Hang on ok" Kohona said. JT groaned and shut her eyes. Jenni and Yasha swam ahead of them and helped them on shore. "We'll stay behind. All that splashing and noise had to draw something unfriendly close" Yasha said. Kohona ran straight to the inn. "I need help here! Hurry" she cried.


	6. Lich's BackUp

The four heroes were now on their way back to Melmond by boat. JT and Kohona had become good friends and were always seen together talking or giggling about something. "Ahoy! We can't go any farther mateys" Kohona yelled from her spot at the ship's wheel. "What do you mean" Jenni yelled back. "Well darling there's a strip of land in our way and this isn't an airship retard" Kohona yelled back. JT jumped down from fixing the sail and patted Kohona's back. "Just calm down Kohona. No need to snap" she said. "When did you become my wife" Kohona said as she drummed on the wheel with two fingers.

"The Lich must have done this while we were away" Yasha said. Kohona sighed and looked at her map. "Unless you got some nitro powder or can drag a boat over this land, we're going to Elfheim… They might be able to help" she said. Jenni and Yasha were reluctant at first but agreed to make a short detour to Elfheim. "Let's set sail mateys" JT called. "Now you're getting it" Kohona said as she nudged on JT.


	7. Astos

"Wow for elves, they sure are prosperous…Let's go check out the castle" Yasha said. Much to their dismay, the prince of the elves was in a deep sleep and had been that way for a while. "You're saying Astos the dark elf came and robbed the place and put your prince here in a deep sleep" JT said. The advisor nodded. "Hehehehe! Evil elf? What is this the Lord of the Rings" Kohona said. "What are his abilities" Yasha asked. "He uses the ancient spell Firaga and his nails can paralyze you" the advisor said.

Yasha was curious. "I say we help them guys" she said. "Oh sweet! We get to beat up an elf" Kohona said. "Bless you all and be safe" the advisor said. They left the castle and asked around to see if anyone knew where Astos was. "Ever heard of a place called the Western Keep" JT asked. "Oh yeah. It's where a kingdom was until someone robbed it and blew it up" Jenni said. "That's where Astos supposedly is" JT said. "Lead the way Jenni" Kohona said. With that, the heroes left to find Astos in the depths of the Western Keep.


	8. FireProof Kohona

"Wow… This place is cool-challenged" Kohona said. "Cool-challenged" Yasha asked. "JT gets mad when I call people or places crappy" Kohona said. "Hey guys! I found a door" Jenni yelled. "Can you open it" Kohona yelled back. "No! It's stuck" Jenni yelled. "Step away from the door" Kohona yelled. Jenni stepped back and Kohona broke down the door. They went in and found it to be a neat and clean throne room. A blue elfish looking creature sat in the throne across the room. "Is that Astos" JT asked. Jenni nodded and started to approach him. "Wait… As a thief, I tend to use the ever invincible element of surprise to get past my enemies" Kohona said. She took JT's knife and tied it on her arm and gave Yasha the signal.

"Fira" Yasha whispered. A medium sized flame shot down in front of Astos setting everything on fire. "Now" Kohona yelled. The other three fled. Kohona got a mixture of beer and gasoline in her mouth and jumped for Astos. "Oh yeah! Time for the Kohona Special: Pravoka Flame" she said. The Western Keep blew up. "Oh no! I don't think she made it out in time" JT said. "Oh come on… That's an insult to thieves everywhere" someone said. They turned and found Kohona laying against a rock looking scorched. "Hehe. I'm built for explosions" she said.


End file.
